


Такое счастье не купишь

by lewd_prude



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewd_prude/pseuds/lewd_prude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс заказывает невесту через виртуальное брачное агентство. Но вместо невесты он получает Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое счастье не купишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Buy This Sort of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15804) by epistolic. 



\- Слушай меня внимательно, - начинает Ариадна.  
И Имс правда _очень внимательно_ слушает. Крайне сложно не слушать, когда тебя тащат в дом, схватив за ухо. Особенно когда это делает кто-то значительно ниже тебя.  
\- Ты, - продолжает Ариадна, - женишься.  
\- Но, Ариадна, - возражает Имс, - я слишком молод, чтобы жениться. Мне всего двадцать шесть! Я еще не успел совершить достаточно опрометчивых поступков и переспать с достаточным количеством людей. Мне еще слишком рано претендовать на роль примерного семьянина.  
Ариадна просто игнорирует его возражения. Это стандартная реакция.  
\- По всему холодильнику размазано масло, - говорит Ариадна.  
\- Я пытался приготовить блинчики, - поясняет Имс.  
\- По всей гостиной разбросаны грязные вещи.  
\- Готов поклясться, как минимум двадцать процентов из них – чистые!  
\- На диване появились подозрительные пятна.  
\- Эй! - Имс поднимает вверх ладони. А это не так-то просто, с учетом, что Ариадна все еще держит его за ухо. - Я обладатель Y-хромосомы! Я тут ни при чем! Должно же мне быть где-то разрешено дрочить.  
Кобб выглядывает из кабинета Ариадны.  
\- Имс, я разочарован в тебе. Диван - это ноль баллов за креативность. И за гигиену. Ты разве не спишь на нем?  
\- Все нормально, я набрасываю сверху простынку.  
\- Это _не_ нормально! Это итальянский шелк, Имс! – возмущается Ариадна.  
\- Это диван! На нем сидят!  
Ариадна вкручивает Имсу в ухо большой палец. Имс вскрикивает. Кобб поспешно удаляется.  
\- Ты, - опять начинает Ариадна, - женишься, чтобы наконец-то свалить и моей квартиры.  
\- Только через мой труп, зайка, - отвечает Имс.  
Ариадна сосредоточенно хмурится:  
\- Такой вариант очень даже возможен...  
\- Ты злая! Мама ошибалась насчет тебя. Я всегда знал, что ты скрытый психопат.  
\- С таким братом, как ты, бывает очень сложно сдержать позывы к смертоубийству.

*

\- Я это уже сделала, - говорит Ариадна, когда они с Коббом завтракают на следующий день.  
Имс вваливается в кухню как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить последнюю часть разговора.  
\- Надеюсь, ты избавилась от тела, - Имс садится и открывает банку с малиновым джемом.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что если класть джем прямо в чай, - замечает Кобб, - то выходит отвратительная бурда?  
\- Не более отвратительная бурда, чем кофе.  
Кобб смотрит на свой экспрессо и одаривает Имса хмурым взглядом.  
\- Не глупи, Имс, - говорит Ариадна, - я не совершила ничего противозаконного. Я никого не убила.  
\- Ладно, тогда выкладывай, - говорит Имс.  
\- Я купила тебе жену.  
Имс давится чаем. В результате Кобб оказывается в промокшей рубашке и с крайне недовольным выражением лица.  
\- Ты не можешь просто так взять и купить мне жену.  
\- Могу. И вообще-то _уже_ купила.  
\- Это незаконно, - говорит Имс.  
\- Ты занимаешься угоном машин, - напоминает Кобб.  
\- Это моя работа! - возмущается Имс. - Я удовлетворяю запросы потребителей. И вообще я помогаю бороться с финансовым кризисом, ускоряя процессы торговли и движения денежного поток.  
Кобб смотрит на Имса, слегка прищурив глаза:  
\- Это то, чем, _ты считаешь_ , ты занимаешься. Но так ли это на самом деле, Имс?  
\- Слушай, это просто семейное разногласие. Ты не обязательно должен всегда вставать на сторону Ариадны только потому, что вы с ней встречаетесь.  
\- Но я здесь по важной причине. Понимаешь, Имс, я занимаюсь весьма специфическим видом безопасности. Безопасностью от подстрекательства. Я здесь, чтобы защитить тебя в случае, если кто-то попытается исказить твое представление о свободном предпринимательстве посредством лжесвидетельства. Имс, ты. Здесь. Не. В безопасности.  
Повисает пауза.  
\- Конечно, я здесь не в безопасности, - наконец подает голос Имс. - Моя сестра только что купила мне невесту через виртуальное брачное агентство. С этим определенно что-то не так.  
Лицо Ариадны выглядит пугающе. Чернобыль в сравнении с этим выражением лица кажется куда менее устрашающим.  
\- Я делаю тебе одолжение, - говорит Ариадна. - Теперь у тебя появится кто-то, кто будет гладить твои рубашки.  
\- Но у меня уже есть кто-то, кто гладит мои рубашки.  
\- Кто-то, _кроме меня_.  
\- Это звучит сексистски. Жениться только затем, чтобы иметь человека, который будет гладить твои рубашки, - это очевидный пример объективизации женщин. Ты женщина, Ариадна. Ты не должна так унижать свой собственный пол.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - встревает Кобб.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что вы будете вместе, - Кобб опять слегка прищуривается.  
\- Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что он только что сказал какую-то чушь, - говорит Имс. - В любом случае, что, если она мне даже не понравится? Я не хочу, чтобы мне потом пришлось отсылать ее назад. Почтовые тарифы сейчас совсем не дешевые.  
\- О, он тебе понравится, не сомневайся, - отвечает Ариадна.  
\- Ты не можешь быть уверена, что...  
Имс замирает. До него наконец доходит.  
\- Подожди-ка. _Он?_

*

\- Привет, - на пороге стоит парень. - Как я понял, ты меня заказал.  
\- Извини, - отвечает Имс, - я не увлекаюсь развращением малолетних. Но тут недалеко есть католическая церковь.  
Парень ощетинивается.  
\- Мне двадцать пять.  
\- Ты не выглядишь на двадцать пять, - недоверчиво тянет Имс. - У тебя есть какое-нибудь удостоверение личности?  
\- Если мы собираемся пожениться, - отмечает парень, - думаю, нам следует научиться доверять друг другу. Доверие – это основа любых отношений.  
\- Не то чтобы я тебе не доверяю... Скорее я не доверяю своей сестре.  
\- Мы можем продолжить разговор внутри?  
\- Подожди-ка, - напрягается Имс, - ты не вооружен? Моя сестра не наняла тебя, чтобы убить меня?  
\- Не представляю, чтобы кто-то мог захотеть тебя убить, - темная бровь изящно взлетает вверх. - Ты кажешься таким очаровательным человеком.  
\- А у малыша, оказывается, есть чувство юмора, - улыбается Имс. - Ты мне нравишься. Я Имс, кстати.  
\- Артур. И я не малыш.  
\- Как скажешь, - Имс наконец-то пропускает его внутрь.

*

\- Ты _действительно_ тут живешь? - спрашивает Артур.  
\- Ага. Я не должен был перенести тебя через порог на руках, нет?  
Артур качает головой и пробует еще раз:  
\- Ты действительно _тут_ живешь?  
Это "тут" он произносит с такой интонацией, что оно может означать миллион вещей, например, "квартира", или "слегка беспорядочно обустроенное помещение", или "доисторическое жилье пещерного типа с несколькими большими бесформенными буграми, пытающимися безуспешно выдать себя за диван и сломанный телевизор".  
Имс не стыдится признать, что последнее описание наиболее подходящее.  
Артур вполне предсказуемо приходит в ужас.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе что-нибудь выпить, - говорит Имс, - но у меня на прошлой неделе отрубили электричество за неуплату, и теперь все содержимое холодильника наверняка уже испортилось.  
\- Ты действительно... - начинает опять Артур, но обрывает себя на полуслове и прикрывает лицо ладонью. - Ладно, неважно.  
\- Мне нравится твой настрой, солнышко.

*

На ужин они берут в ресторане еду на вынос, и это самое правильное решение, потому что холодильник Имса представляет биологическую опасность.  
Они ужинают в темноте.  
Потому что света нет.  
\- Первым делом, - начинает Артур, в третий раз промазывая вилкой мимо еды и угождая рукой в тарелку, - как только я смогу опять нормально видеть, я тебе врежу, мистер Имс.  
\- Отличный повод и дальше продолжать не оплачивать счета. Так ты меня дольше не сможешь видеть.

*

Когда Имс возвращается домой после угона "Мазерати", вся кухня завалена пластиковыми пакетами. Стол кажется переполненным. На нем за всю историю его существования еще, пожалуй, ни разу не было столько еды.  
Из стоящей у двери сумки выглядывают багеты. Имс берет один из них и шлепает им Артура по заднице.  
\- Привет, солнышко, - говорит Имс, когда Артур, копошащийся до этого в холодильнике, выпрямляется и бросает на него раздраженный взгляд. - Ты что, запасаешься на случай ядерной войны? Подожди-ка. Черт возьми, тут _чисто_.  
И это правда.  
У Артура выражение лица человека, подвергшегося бесчеловечной и злостной эксплуатации.  
Имс видит свой собственный раскрытый от изумления рот в отражении на стальном чайнике.  
Оказывается, на стальном чайнике можно увидеть свое отражение.  
Это такое невероятное открытие для Имса.  
\- Что ты натворил? - спустя, кажется, вечность наконец выдает он. Ему хочется зажмуриться от сияющего блеска вымытой кухни. - Что случилось с кафелем над раковиной?  
\- Это не кафель, - Артур щиплет себя за переносицу. - Это _окна_. _По идее_ через них можно видеть.  
Имс делает шаг назад:  
\- Это не моя квартира. Ты чем-то меня чем-то накачал, и у меня галлюцинации.  
\- Если чистая кухня - это лучшая галлюцинация, которую способен воспроизвести твой мозг, Имс, то с тобой что-то очень, очень не в порядке.  
Артур снова начинает выкладывать продукты в холодильник. Имс молча наблюдает, частично все еще не отойдя от шока и частично любуясь тем, как чудесно штаны Артура обтягивают его задницу.  
И потом до него вдруг доходит, чем именно занят Артур.  
\- Электричество заработало, - замечает Имс, в очередной раз демонстрируя свою феноменальную наблюдательность. Артур издает вздох, в котором отчетливо читается "ну-что-за-придурок". - Как ты оплатил счета? У тебя нет моей кредитки.  
\- Я продал "Роллс Ройс", - спокойно отвечает Артур.  
Имс уже второй раз за сегодняшний день ощущает себя на грани сердечного приступа. Определенно, не лучший день в его жизни.  
\- Ты продал _что_?  
\- Я продал "Роллс Ройс", стоящий на заднем дворе, - поясняет Артур. - И это было поразительно легко. Недалеко от нас живет парень... Эй, ты не собираешься помочь с продуктами?  
Имс игнорирует его просьбу.  
\- Ты продал "Роллс Ройс", - повторяет он.  
\- Да, - соглашается Артур. - А теперь передай мне, пожалуйста, молоко.  
\- Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько времени мне потребовалось, чтобы угнать его? - Имс возмущен. - Мне пришлось неделю носить короткую юбку. И ходить на каблуках. И разносить напитки в казино. Мне пришлось вытерпеть столько ужасных, противоестественных штук, чтобы просто дорваться до связки ключей.  
\- Твоя кухня была куда более ужасной и противоестественной штукой, когда я только взялся за нее, - Артур возмущен не меньше.  
\- До тебя все было просто отлично!  
\- У тебя на полке для приправ стоял тофу!  
\- Тофу - это вполне нормальная приправа! Его можно размазывать по еде. Им можно поливать еду. Ну, или как-то так.  
\- Тофу должен лежать в холодильнике! А теперь быстро передал мне молоко, пока я чем-нибудь в тебя не запустил.

*

Артур все-таки что-то швыряет.  
Сквош.*  
Пытаясь увернуться от бутылки, Имс оступается и растягивается на недавно вымытом кухонном полу. К тому же, в отчаянной попытке не сломать себе шею и смягчить удар при падении, Имс рефлекторно хватается за подвернувшийся под руку багет, и с ног до головы оказывается усыпан крошками.  
Артур смеется, и смеется, и смеется.  
Как ни странно, Артур кажется хорошеньким, когда он смеется.

*

Артур уже пропылесосил диван, и теперь увлеченно листает каталог "ИКЕА".  
Они смотрят телевизор. По крайней мере, они пытаются смотреть телевизор. По крайней мере, Имс пытается смотреть телевизор, но Артур постоянно перещелкивает эти чертовы каналы на документальные фильмы об океанах или сдвигах тектонических плит. По мнению Имса, это не телевидение, а просто что-то в корне _неправильное_. Имс поднимается с дивана, потому что, в конце концов, он взрослый человек и не собирается тратить следующие полчаса, борясь с Артуром за пульт, как часто показывают во всяких детских фильмах.  
Он тратит лишь двадцать минут, борясь с Артуром за пульт.  
Артур выигрывает. И это абсолютно несправедливо. Имс слишком взрослый, чтобы дуться про себя, поэтому вместо этого он дуется открыто.  
Артур улыбается. Имс думает, что это того стоило.  
Когда Имс заявляет, что собирается пойти в душ, Артур бросает на него взгляд:  
\- Вау, пойду открою шампанское.  
\- Придурок, - Имс тщательно старается сдержать ухмылку.  
В душе он думает о шее Артура и о том, что тот продолжает упрямо отказываться спать на кровати. Артур пахнет чистым постельным бельем и какими-то моющими средствами. Артур живет у него чуть меньше недели, а у Имса уже появились газ, вода, электричество, свежеприготовленная еда и фильтрованный кофе. Артур выкинул как минимум половину его гардероба. Включая сам гардероб. Судя по всему, он был уродливый.  
В душе Имс возбуждается, думая о смехе Артура, о его слегка суженных глазах. Когда он выбирается из душа, Артур уже спит на диване. Его изогнутые ресница бросают темную тень на бледные щеки.

*

Спустя пару недель, когда, пытаясь сесть на привычное место, Имс плюхается на ковер, до него доходит, что Артур выбросил диван.  
\- Эй! Ты выкинул диван. А мне он, между прочим, нравился. Я был к нему привязан.  
Артур издает звук, похожий на рык, и бросает на Имса злобный взгляд. В сочетании это создает пугающий эффект.  
\- От него пахло кошками, - мрачно бурчит Артур, нанося по морковке особо сильный удар кухонным ножом. - Я ненавижу кошек.  
\- Ты такой нетерпимый, - говорит Имс.  
\- Завтра доставят новый диван. А до тех пор, я уверен, ты вполне сможешь посидеть и на полу.  
На самом деле проблемой является не то, что сегодня Имсу негде будет смотреть телевизор, а в том, что Артуру будет негде спать. У Имса односпальная кровать. Имс сам на ней еле умещается. Он не может представить, как они с Артуром могли бы на ней устроиться, чтобы при этом один из них не умер от асфиксии.  
Имс ждет, пока Артур почистит зубы, слушая тихое жужжание его электрической зубной щетки.  
\- Слушай, - начинает Имс, когда Артур выходит из ванной, - ты будешь спать на кровати, а я размещусь на полу. Постарайся только не наступить на меня утром. Иначе ты за это жестоко поплатишься.  
\- Ты слишком драматичен, - закатывает глаза Артур. - Тебе надо было сниматься в том идиотском фильме База Лурмана.**  
\- Ты представляешь, как я топлес опрокидываю на себя бочку с водой, и она красиво струится по моим рельефным мышцам?..  
Артур фыркает. Как ни странно, когда он фыркает, он тоже кажется хорошеньким.  
\- Слишком драматичен, да к тому же еще и эксгибиционист, - говорит Артур.  
\- Я могу продемонстрировать, если хочешь, - Имс начинает задирать футболку.  
Скорость, с которой Артур выпаливает "Нет", может соревноваться со скоростью света.  
Повисает пауза.  
Руки Имса все еще держат край футболки. Артур выглядит так, как будто кто-то только что дал ему под дых.  
\- Эм, - выдает Артур.  
\- Мы женаты, - напоминает Имс.

\- На бумаге, - уточняет Артур с сосредоточенным видом и морщится.  
\- В смысле... - продолжает он.  
\- Я не это... - пытается он опять.  
\- Я посплю на полу, - наконец говорит Артур.

*

Новый диван является настолько яркой квинтэссенцией всего шведского, что Имс начинает говорить с характерным акцентом, просто садясь на него.  
Артур почти не разговаривает и умудряется продать "Мазерати", когда Имс отлучается в киоск, чтобы купить сигарет. Артур продолжает скупать весь каталог "ИКЕА", и такой способ борьбы со стрессом немного тревожит Имса, но он решает не вмешиваться. Он даже не кричит из-за продажи "Мазерати". Ну, по крайней мере, сильно не кричит. Не сильнее, чем в прошлый раз.  
Во вторник Ариадна ураганом проносится по квартире и похищает остатки еды из холодильника.  
\- Это моя лазанья! - возмущается Имс. Артура нет дома. Он уехал. В "ИКЕА". - Я собирался ее съесть.  
\- Это не лазанья, - поправляет Ариадна, хотя ее рот забит сыром, так что понять, что именно она говорит, довольно проблематично. - Это _блаженство_! Я бы в ней искупалась  
\- Это звучит как-то не совсем здорОво, - отмечает Имс.  
\- То, что ты не ценишь Артура, - говорит Ариадна, - не значит, что он не стоит того, чтобы его ценили.  
\- Эй! Я ценю его. Я ценю каждый раз, когда он нагибается.  
Ариадна игнорирует его высказывание. Это стандартная реакция.  
\- Твоя квартира больше не напоминает свинарник, - говорит Ариадна.  
\- Я ужасно возмущен таким сравнением.  
\- В твоем холодильнике появилась съедобная пища, - продолжает она.  
\- Она и до этого была съедобной. Просто _чуть менее_ съедобной, - возражает Имс.  
\- Ты счастлив, - заканчивает Ариадна.  
Имсу нечем крыть.  
Он не может придумать возразить хоть что-то, что бы не было наглой ложью.  
Ну, почти не может.  
\- Я _не совсем_ счастлив, - говорит Имс. - На самом деле мы не женаты. Мы просто играем в женатиков. Как только ты решишь, что я усвоил урок и разрешишь снова переехать к тебе, он со мной разведется.  
Ариадна пристально смотрит на него некоторое время.  
\- Он так не поступит, - наконец говорит она. - И ты никогда не усваиваешь уроки, так что в любом случае это все только гипотетически.  
\- В двадцать шесть я буду уже разведенным, - ноет Имс. - Ни одна женщина больше не захочет со мной спать.  
Ариадна тыкает его вилкой в подбородок:  
\- Вопрос в том, захочешь ли ты спать с этими женщинами. После Артура.  
\- Я пока не спал с Артуром.  
\- Я расценю это как отрицательный ответ, - говорит Ариадна и продолжает задумчиво чавкать пастой.

*

В их квартире больше не остается свободного места.  
Имс не жалуется до тех пор, пока коробки с мебелью не начинают загораживать обзор к его драгоценному телевизору. Его драгоценному, новому, купленному под влиянием момента телевизору, у которого на пульте так много сложных кнопок, что это сводит Имса с ума.  
\- Солнышко, - говорит Имс, спустя два месяца, когда коробки из-под "ИКЕА" постепенно оккупируют все имеющееся в квартире пространство. - Я уже не помню, какого цвета у нас ковер.  
\- Бежевого, - отвечает Артур.  
\- Не в этом суть, - говорить Имс.  
Артур пытается приготовить запеканку. Это было бы намного проще делать, если бы кухонный стол не был завален десятками нераспечатанных коробок с электроприборами.  
Взгляд Имса может выхватить как минимум три блендера.  
Или вот два тостера. Но Артур говорит, что один из них умеет одновременно готовить яйца, так что они _абсолютно разные_.  
Вроде бы.  
\- Ты, как правило, редко доходишь до сути, - Артур не смотрит на него. Это классическая для Артура тактика увиливания. Имс подавляет желание указать ему на это.  
\- Наш дом превращается в склад, - говорит Имс. - Мы уже можем начинать заниматься оптовой торговлей.  
Артур фыркает:  
\- Я съеду, если хочешь.  
Имс таращится на него.  
\- В смысле... Мы же женаты только на бумаге. На самом деле я тут только чтобы готовить и убирать.  
Имс таращится на него.  
\- Не то чтобы я на самом деле тебе нужен. В конце концов, твоя сестра заказала меня просто по приколу.  
Имс таращится на него.  
Кажется, Артур переходит на бормотание. Кажется, Имс и вовсе теряет контроль над своими высшими когнитивными функциями.  
\- Прошло два месяца, и шутка уже затянулась. Так что если хочешь, можешь подавать на развод. Я не буду в обиде. Ты можешь просто отослать меня обратно. Почтовые тарифы сейчас немного уменьшились, так что если хочешь воспользоваться уникальной возможностью сэкономить двадцать центов за каждый килограмм...  
Имс наклоняется через кухонную стойку и целует Артура, обрывая этот поток чепухи.  
Артур таращится на Имса.  
Имс таращится на Артура.  
Артур все еще держит кухонный нож, и это могло бы напугать Имса, не будь он на сто процентов уверен, что он все делает _правильно_.  
\- Артур, я хочу чтобы ты остался, - говорит Имс.  
\- Нет, не хочешь, - возражает Артур.  
\- Хочу, - повторяет Имс.  
Артур таращится на него.  
Имс целует его, дважды, чтоб уж наверняка донести свою мысль. Имс с облегчением отмечает, что Артур не закалывает его за это ножом.

*

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Имс с еще большим облегчением видит, что Артур не исчез и не умер от асфиксии, а лежит, свернувшись на краю их одноместной кровати. И улыбается, улыбается, улыбается во сне.

*

 **Примечания:**  
* Сквош – концентрированный фруктовый сироп, который смешивают с водой в соотношении примерно 1:4 и так пьют.  
** Баз Лурман – режиссер известной "Трилогии красного занавеса", в которую входят фильмы "Строго по правилам", "Ромео + Джульетта" и "Мулен Руж".


End file.
